flophousepodcastfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 131: Marmaduke
Intro Dan: "Because for some reason you wanted it, we discuss Marmaduke." Episode Highlights 00:33-01:18 - Elliott is strangely turned on by Stuart's sexy self-introduction, leading to a discussion of Stuart's 'face' cut-off shirt, which is not, in fact, made of cut-off faces. Stuart's stripped-down sportswear is a result of the Flop House experiencing a heatwave. 02:00 - 'Flop' is revealed by Elliott to be an acronym for 'failure to launch over production costs'. 11:25-12:04 - Lip-reading deaf people: “All right, sure, the dogs are talking...” “Take him away, boys!” “No, no, I swear, I swear, they can talk!” “I'm amazed you can talk so well when you're deaf, deaf guy.” The tag line for Deaf Alien in the Big City (rated R): “When you're deaf, no-one can hear you scream.” 14:53-15:03 - Elliot: “Bratz, for all its dumbness, was a lot of fun. Marmaduke, for all its dumbness, is like having your soul shredded, for eternity, by Freddie.” Discussing the illustrations in Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (@19:15) Elliott explains the plot of Beethoven, in which Charles Grodin is a famous orchestral composer who becomes deaf from the continual loud barking of his giant dog. (@25:40) Movie Pitches * Dinoswords (@28:15) * Nude School University, USA (@46:45) * The Shower Police (@46:10) Quotes * "I'm just saying: everyone should be like the dogs and just hump away, wherever." (Elliott @16:50) * "I hated this, and I hate our fans for wanting us to watch it." (Elliott @41:50) Cultural References * The A-Team (@1:00) * F. Murray Abraham (@50:55) * The Adventures of Robin Hood (@1:00:50) * Woody Allen (@1:03:30) * Amadeus (@52:00) * America's Most Wanted (@54:50) * An American in Paris (@50:00) * Fred Astaire (@50:15) * The Bandwagon (@50:00) * Batman (DC Comics character) (@43:00) * Busby Berkeley (@50:35) * Linda Blair (@48:25) * Andy Borowitz (@44:00) * Bosco® Chocolate Syrup (@15:40) * Bosko (1928 animated character) (@15:50) * Bratz: The Movie (2007 film) (@14:50) * Neal Brennan (@43:40) * Gerard Butler (@23:30) * Cyd Charisse (@50:20) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (@4:50) * Sean Connery (@1:01:10) * Steve Coogan (@8:00, 15:20) * Adolph Coors (@53:00) * Cyclops (@49:20) * Dames (@50:30) * Guillermo del Toro (@1:05:40) * Doctor Doom (@44:50) * Doll Man vs. Demonic Toys (@48:15) * Drive (@56:05) * Kristi Ducati (@47:45) * Josh Duhamel (@17:40) * Denholm Elliott (@1:01:30) * Sam Elliott (@8:05) * Face (The A-Team franchise) (@1:00) * The Fall (2006 film) (@7:30) * Fargo (1996 film) (@7:50) * Fergie (@17:30) * John Ford (@1:01:55) * Fred Basset (1976 comic strip) (@10:40) * Friday the 13th (2009 film) (@1:04:00) * Ghostbusters (1984 film) (@35:00) * Ryan Gosling (@55:45) * Judy Greer (@7:35, 12:20) * Charles Grodin (@25:40) * H.O.T.S. (@45:30) * J.R. Havlan (@43:20) * "Heat Wave" (1933 song) (@1:30) * Audrey Hepburn (@1:01:20) * Highlander (@10:45, 58:20) * John Hodgman (@42:25) * Ian Holm (@1:01:20) * Sherlock Holmes (@1:00:20) * Howard Huge (1980 comic strip) (@4:20, 10:50) * Howard Hughes (@4:25) * The Hulk (Marvel Comics character) (@43:00) * "In a New York Minute" (1989 song) (@13:15) * In the Mouth of Madness (@20:45) * Irreversible (@39:25) * Ub Iwerks (@16:00) * Jigsaw (Saw series) (@51:30) * Jordan, Jesse, Go! (podcast) (@42:30) * Judge John Hodgman (podcast) (@42:20) * Alejandro Jodorowsky (@59:25) * Ben Johnson (@1:02:00) * Freddy Krueger (@14:55, 1:04:00) * Freddy vs. Jason (@1:04:00) * Stanley Kubrick (@56:50) * Kuffs (@46:25) * Lascaux Caves (@2:50) * Cloris Leachman (@53:45) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) (@49:20) * Richard Lester (@1:00:15) * Looney Tunes (1930 animated series) (@15:50) * William H. Macy (@7:40, 14:05) * The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance (@1:02:35) * Rooney Mara (@1:03:40) * Marmaduke (1954 comic strip) (@4:50) * Marmaduke (2010 film) (@2:40) * Takashi Miike (@56:50) * Mirrors (2008 film) (@16:20) * Martin Mull (@45:55) * Must Love Dogs (2005 film) (@14:25) * A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) (@1:03:55) * The O.C. (television series) (@13:20) * Gary Oldman (@26:25) * Only God Forgives (@55:40) * Lee Pace (@7:30, 12:20) * Pacific Rim (@1:04:50) * Parade magazine (@4:20) * Petco® (retail chain) (@14:05) * Point Break (@22:30) * Popeye (1933 animated character) (@17:45) * Puppet Master series characters ** Blade (@49:10) ** Leech Woman (@49:05) ** Pinhead (@49:30) ** Six Shooter (@49:10) ** Torch (@49:05) ** Tunneler (@49:15) * Pushing Daisies (television series) (@7:35) * Dick Powell (@50:35) * Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys (@48:15) * Linnea Quigley (@48:25) * Tony Randall (@53:45) * Nicolas Winding Refn (@55:40, 1:04:35) * Robin and Marian (@1:00:15) * Robin Hood (@1:00:15) * Robin Hood: Men in Tights (@1:00:50) * Rocket Crocodile and the World of Tomorrow (@54:05) * Sarah, Duchess of York (@17:30) * Savage Streets (@52:10) * The Scarlet Letter (@26:25) * Scavenger Hunt (@53:45) * The Searchers (@1:03:00) * September of My Years (album) (@1:01:15) * Joan Severance (@48:25) * Robert Shaw (@1:01:20) * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (@1:02:45) * Rhonda Shear (@47:40) * Shrek (@39:55) * Andy Sidaris (@46:25) * Side Effects (1980 book) (@1:03:30) * Side Effects (2013 film) (@1:03:10) * Frank Sinatra (@1:01:15) * Smurfs (@40:30) * Smurfs 2 (@40:30) * Steven Soderbergh (@1:03:10) * Mickey Spillane (@50:10) * Stagecoach (@1:02:50) * Star Trek: Insurrection (@52:40) * Emma Stone (@16:30) * Kiefer Sutherland (@16:20) * Quentin Tarantino (@8:20, 56:45) * The Third Man (@36:10) * Kristin Scott Thomas (@55:45) * Jesse Thorn (@42:25) * Time Indefinite (1993 film) (@13:45) * Trainspotting (@44:15) * Jason Voorhees (@1:04:00) * Wagon Master (1950 film) (@1:01:55) * Christoph Waltz (@56:00) * Watchmen (2009 film) (@41:30) * John Waters (@50:20, 56:45) * Wayne's World (1992 film) (@17:25) * Nicol Williamson (@1:01:20) * Owen Wilson (@7:25) * Winnie the Pooh (@41:00) * Wolverine (@1:00:30) * World Wrestling Entertainment (@43:15) * Writers' Bloc (podcast) (@43:20) * WTF (podcast) (@43:05) * X-Men: The Animated Series (@1:00:35) * Zapped Again! (@48:25) * Zookkeeper (2011 film) (@11:05) Category:Episodes